Draudžiamas
by Kay Celestine
Summary: Written for the Veritas Monthly Prompt Challenge. OCs courtesy of storm-brain. AU. There was no love in this relationship, only hate.


_This was written for the Veritas Monthly Prompt Challenge._

_So I and the rest of the gang, have been pestering storm-brain about making LarsXEden. For those of you who don't know, Lars and Eden are two characters from her story, "The Years of the Titans." She's allowed us to use the characters, provided we don't allow anything too racy and terrible, and so, I've decided to do it. Basically, there are enemies, and vicious ones at that. He is a sadistic ass, and she is the leader of the rebel forces. So, that's what you need to know._

_The link for storm-brain's story is _ht tp: / www . fanfiction . net /s/5841349/1/The_Years_of_Our_Titans _Go check it out :)_

_storm-brain is completely and vehemently against this idea, but Theia and I managed to annoy it out of her. So, for future references, for those who have read the story, don't write a LarsEden unless you have storm's permission, or else she will kill you. End of story. Hell, I'm sure she probably wants to kill me now ^^._

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan and storm-brain._

* * *

**

* * *

Draudžiamas**

**by. KayCelestine**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**Death.

Death was what awaited him if he was ever found out. He had worked so hard to get to his position, so hard, that he would and will, kill anyone to stay there. He was a demigod – he was meant to be a slave. But he worked up from it… and he refused to let anything bring him back down.

But here he was, standing so close to death, and he was yet to do anything about it.

.o0o.

Banishment.

That's what she would face if her friends and allies ever knew. They would hate her, and most likely not know what to do with her. They would want her dead, buried, but then again, they wouldn't. Memories of past battles would tie them to her, so she would be spared… but still, they would never be able to look at her again.

That was the one thing she couldn't handle – she couldn't possibly bear the idea of being alone. She had lost almost everyone that was dear to her, and she couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

But here she was, taking that risk once more, because living on the edge was the only thing she knew.

.o0o.

They both knew what they were doing was stupid. They both knew the risks, the consequences – they knew all they needed to know. And they cared… oh yes they did. But not about each other, they would never allow themselves to care.

He wanted nothing more than her head on a platter to boost himself up, to be favorable in the eyes of his Lord. He wanted her gone, he wanted her dead – she had, and still does, caused him so much trouble. One day he knows, she will be the death of him. And until that day, he will fight her, and hell, he'll fight that day too when it comes.

She wants nothing more than him gone. Little by little he sells his soul – or what's left of it – to be on top. She scoffs; he will never be more than a footstool, no matter how high he goes. He will always be a pawn, and a disposable servant. Because she knows that the Titan Lord will never allow him to be as strong as he is. She knows this, and she waits for the day when it will all become clear to him, because by then, it would be too late.

In this relationship, there is no love, only hate. There is no tender brushing of the lips, only harshness and hostility. There are no loving moments, only ones with softened hatred. They hate each other – they each stand in the others way. And yet, they need each other.

.o0o.

She walks back to her friends, to her life, to her battle, and leaves this one is her dust. She will never look back again – today it was ended. She would never smell him, and she would never touch him. She only wanted him gone, and she only wanted her life back. She fights against the Titans to restore a life that many had forgotten. She fights to save them – even if sometimes she wonders if she's the one who needs the saving.

He watches her leave – he won't stop her, the thought of stopping her has never crossed his mind. He watches her small figure disappear, and he feels his blood boil. He won't miss her – he won't miss the softness of her hair, or the comfort of her, no, he won't. He won't – and he will never. She is his target, and that was all. She is only there for him to destroy her, that is her purpose, and that's what he wants.

He hears the television playing in the background, he hears the newscaster speaking what he is told to say. He turns and sees her on the television, wild and dangerous, and he knows. From now on, this is where he will see her, and this is what he wants. No, this is what they tell themselves.

She reminds him of the life he could have – a life where the only thing he would worry over was being grounded and the such. He reminds her of a life where she won't be hunted – a life where she would be tended to, and cared for. They both needed each other, because they both fed into each other. But they will never say that, they would never acknowledge that.

He turns off the television. One day, he knows, that would be him on it.

She walks into camp. One day, she knows, it will be gone.

But until that day, they'll keep fighting. Until that day, they'll think of each other. And until that day, they will remember.

.o0o.

Forbidden.

That's what they are. That's what they do. But they don't care – and they never will.

* * *

_So I can just see Storm glaring at me, and wanting me gone. Ah, I've done my job well. lol Oh, she will kill me. About the title, the title of this story is "Forbidden" in Lithuanian. (That's you babe XD)  
_

_How this plays into the Forbidden Fruit challenge? I dunno, you tell me. Come on, let's hear what you have to say, and I'll tell you what I meant. I like it better that way - making it too obvious is boring. So I'll let you think this on through. Or maybe it's obvious..._

_So, I'd love it if you'd drop a line. Thanks :)_


End file.
